Asterion
Story Alpha Timeline According to legend, many millennia ago, Asterion was one of the seven "Ancients" (Also known as the Ancients of Everspring/Everspring Ancients) that oversaw and guided the race of ethereals. As an Ancient, Asterion was given the title of "Ancient of Judgement" and "Arbiter", meaning that it was the duty of Asterion to provide reasonable conclusions between the other Ancients, and to settle any disagreements that occurred between the ethereal council. However, over time, the role of heavy power granted to Asterion of being such a deciding factor and mediator to the council (even to a being of demigod-like qualities such as Asterion) gave Asterion a sense of supremacy, responsibility, and self-righteousness. As many different worlds through the expanse of ethereal power became ridden with sin and corruption, Asterion felt that it was the duty of the ancients to extinguish the evils before them all by destroying the worlds that contained them. Though Asterion shared these thoughts in confidence, they initiated alarm among the other councilmembers. Upon discovery of these such ideals, the other Ancients, unpleased with Asterion's twisted vision of purity, expressed their disagreement with Asterion. However, they were unable to convince Asterion otherwise, and needed to enact another method of stopping Asterion from carrying out such a plan. In order to do so, the other six members of the ethereal council used the powers of their soul relics to seal Asterion away. Even so, Asterion managed to hinder the other Ancients in power before being sealed away. This last stand of a curse relinquished the soul relics from the council's grip and scattered them across unknown parts. With this, Asterion would remain sealed away for many millennia to come. Raskova, one of the thirteen Ludusian Witches, apparently learned of Asterion at some point and became utterly infatuated with Asterion's ideals. With this, Raskova treated Asterion as her religious figure and worshipped the ethereal to the highest regard. Raskova's worship of Asterion led to her wishing to meet the Ancient in person, which then resulted in her search for the soul relics that could allegedly bring Asterion to life. However, upon discovery of her intentions and actions, the other Ludusian Witches confronted Raskova and stopped her from further acting upon her desire to free Asterion. Though it is known that Raskova survived the witch hunts, her later roles of acting to aide Asterion's return are currently unknown. Prior to the events of early -50 AEQ, Poxten had somehow located Asterion's source of imprisonment, and struck a deal with Asterion to retrieve the soul relics for Asterion, in exchange for Asterion granting him " ". Asterion later reveals that this was a lie, and Asterion never planned to truly give Poxten what he wanted. Unknowing of Asterion's dishonesty, though, Poxten then set forth to obtain the lost relics, though he was not entirely successful. The protagonists managed to collect just less than half of the relics; all the relics that Poxten didn't have. After this, the protagonists arrive at Poxten's abode and quickly defeat him. Though they were apparently close to winning, Asterion snatched the two remaining relics from the gang and powered up Poxten to stall until Asterion could break the seal. The team managed to beat the more powerful version of Poxten, however, it was already too late. Asterion offered to give the gang a chance to live and rule in the new world Asterion would create, as a thanks for unknowingly providing Asterion with the relics needed for the unsealing. However, with their refusal, Asterion kidnapped Luna, so that at least she would serve as a single person alongside Asterion, ruling with power as a " ". Asterion then warped onto the ship created by Asterion's followers (which was colloquially dubbed the " " by Revelian), and prepared to enact the intended conquest. While on the ship, Asterion erased much of Luna's memory so that she could serve Asterion with full loyalty, without attachment to her friends. Asterion then sent her to attack the gang, who had just then boarded the ship, though they managed to quickly defeat Luna, but they couldn't fix her memory problem at the time. After this, the gang confronted Asterion in battle, though they were quickly defeated by the power of the ethereal Ancient using the soul relics to amplify the power of energy manipulation. Revelian then arrived, replenished from his paralyzed state, and attempted to defeat Asterion using the power of Kaiser; however, Revelian only managed to deal minimal damage to Asterion (which Asterion still found surprising), before Asterion's power caused Kaiser to fade away. As Asterion then attempted to kill Revelian, Poxten appeared and managed to survive Asterion's attacks long enough to throw Asterion into the ship's power core, where both the ship and Asterion were supposedly destroyed. Iota Timeline Asterion appears in Everspring, suggesting that, somehow, Asterion was revived or otherwise returned to or brought from a previous state. Asterion, having been exiled from the ethereal council, then seeks to antagonize them by enlisting the help of a travelling warrior to defeat the council in the name of Asterion. With this, Asterion assumes the position of Leader of the Council. With this new position, Asterion then takes over Everspring. Description and Personality Asterion is an extremely self-righteous character. Asterion goes so far as to state that " ", and actively perceives other beings as sinful to the point of deserving death. Asterion seems to see Asterion almost like a deity, being impeccable and just in all ways. This such hubris is what makes Asterion act out against all who challenge Asterion's ideals, even the other respected members of the ethereal council who have been with Asterion for so long. Although Asterion is proud and almost arrogant, Asterion is extremely intelligent. Though such a character flaw would naturally allow one to be manipulated by others wishing to simply use someone, Asterion is smart enough to avoid this from anyone they may cohort with. Asterion will recognize that people have sinful and corrupted intentions from the start, and will thus plan against them and simply use them as pawns, as seen when he makes a deal with Poxten, and convinces the travelling warrior to defeat the ethereal council. Zeta Timeline Asterion is a light-based being that takes a very geometric form, which appears somewhat glass like and has prismatic qualities. Asterion is consumed by an obsessive desire to achieve order on both a physical and abstract level. Atserion views the world around them in a very mathematical way, which causes them to show what most would consider an unecessary amount of attention towards the geometry and arrangement of their surroundings. Although Asterion would consider it more of an analysis than an opinion, they tend to view more organic life forms as unpleasant and destined to undo themselves through chaos. Designated as a guardian of law and general societal order, Asterion is motivated to interfere in the realms of other societies, but is denied the opportunity by fellow members of their assmbly, a majority of whom endorse a more isolationist approach. In personal interaction, Asterion is generally distant, blunt, and judgmental, but not hostile. Powers and Abilities Asterion, like the other demigod-like counterparts known as the Ancients, is an extremely powerful being, especially aided with the power of the council's relics. Asterion was completely unharmed by any attacks by the gang, with the exception of Revelian's charge attack while in Kaiser Mode, though even this only dealt very minor damage to Asterion. Asterion's lightning attack easily beat all team members with one use, and could even remove Revelian's Kaiser mode status, as well as defeat him. Asterion has only been shown to use a few magical abilities, and currently Asterion has only used a lightning attack in combat; however, Asterion is likely capable of many more types of magical abilities not yet seen in the stories. At a later instance, Asterion's great power is mentioned again, and is compared to Chaos. Mercuron says that " ". However, it's also stated that Asterion is nowhere near powerful enough to actually defeat Chaos, due to the latter's utterly ridiculous power. Combat Apparati *Attacks ** - Asterion is shown to have the ability to greatly increase Poxten's power, making him an actual challenge to the gang. This seems to both heighten Poxten's physical strength and size as well as his magic ability. ** - Asterion is shown to use a blast of energy in order to incapacitate Poxten, so as to keep him from revealing what he knew about Asterion. ** - Channels aural energy into a lightning-like bolt. A similar, yet stronger version of the attack used by Ludicrine. ** - Apparently summoned by Asterion, and used to grab the relics that the gang had, and also Luna, shortly after. ** - Ability to teleport. ** - A magic technique that erases Luna's memories and inserts loyalty to Asterion. *Weaponry ** - The weapon summoned by Asterion's soul relic, it takes the form of a hammer. *Traits ** - Immune to physical-type attacks. Trivia *Asterion bears similarities to Palpatine in Star Wars VI: Return of the Jedi, in that both possess lightning powers, and that both were killed in an act of revenge by their partly mechanical assistant, Poxten being the counterpart to Darth Vader in this situation. *It is known that some ethereal beings present in the Prism support and carry on the message and intentions that Asterion presented, and have preached this to those who would listen and join them. **This such an event was the context for many of the known actions of Raskova, which include obtaining one of the Soul Relics and gaining information on the locations of others, who was raised by such an ethereal. Category:Ethereals